Steve
Appearance Steve has blue eyes and brown spiky hair. His favorite colors are red and black and always tries to wear that but he also likes to wear anything blue. He gained scars after an explosion the most noticeable on his cheek. After his son was born he never changed his appearance to show he was a father. Personality Steve is very relaxed, but is annoyed easily. He tends to be a loner and will crush anyone that gets in his way. His hatred for his parents causes him to burst in anger at their mention. He is very cautious around people now. Steve is a jokester, but tends to be silent most of the time, letting his actions speak for him. Biography Not much is known about Steve's past the only known information is that he was abandoned as a child; he grew up on the streets by doing whatever he could to survive. At eighteen, Steve went on a search for the Dragon Balls, which lasted about two years. After spending years with the Brief family, he is now twenty-three. Quest For The Dragonballs! At the age of 18 Steve went out to find the dragonballs and eventually Steve learned how to sense Dragon Balls. He had collected three before he found Bulla driving and sensed her Dragon Balls. He jumped in front of the car causing her to hit the brakes. He then raided the trunk and took her Dragon Balls. Later he and Bulla fought over a Dragon Ball, but then teamed up to find the last one. Steve and Bulla ended up getting stranded in the desert and stayed a night in an abandoned house. Bulla had no change of clothes, so she had to put on a playboy bunny suit which left Steve unamused. They eventually found the last Dragon Ball. They talked about who should get the wish and Steve ended up getting it after Bulla said his wish was more important then hers. (Hers was the perfect boyfriend, while his was to find out what happened to his parents) Steve found out and then did not talk about it. After this, he stayed in the desert at a castle and liked to gaze up at the stars and remember his parents. West City Reunion! 2 months after the Dragon Ball hunt Steve made it to West City as he was drifting from city to city, and looking for a better life. He went to buy some coffee, and he and Bulla were reunited. Steve was not very surprised, but Bulla was shocked. They quickly caught up, but Steve said he had to go and drift again until Bulla decided to let him stay with her, which Steve accepted. Steve lived there and after a few weeks began dating Bulla. He met her family and they then went over to Capsule Corp to stay for a night after dinner. Steve found a training facility and it blew up after hours of training causing cuts all over his body. He was out cold for 4 days. Steve then attended Bulla's graduation, despite his injuries. Heatbreaks and Vengance! A month later, Steve was still living at Capsule Corp. He stayed there until he was fully healed. One night Bulma came in his room and ended up seducing him. Later they all had dinner and after watched Bulla's baby videos. When the last tape popped in it was the tape of Bulma and Steve's affair. Bulla stormed off and Steve saw her drinking and tried to erase the memory which failed. Later Bulma and Vegeta were on vacation, where Bulma dumped Steve over the phone. Steve played his cards right and eventually fought Vegeta (the original reason was for Bulma, but Steve just wanted to kill Vegeta like he did to Steve's parents). Steve did kill Vegeta, but Bulla and Steve gathered the dragon balls and wished him back to live a happy life with Bulma. Headed to the South! Steve and Bulla soon rekindled a relationship and went to the movies and amusement park and after they were going to take it further when they got home when they started Steve realized 2 things; One, he likes her to much to do this to her. and two, he has to go away before he seriously hurts her. Steve starts lying and says that she was too much like her mom and therefore could not do anything with her or he would think of her. Bulla was mad, she started heavily drinking and she moved back to capsule corp. Steve quickly wrote a note and took some supplies and headed for South City where he met Koakuma. The New Start Steve quickly asked Koakuma if there were any woods around which there were not and after a short argument Koakuma took Steve in. When they got to her house he saw a picture of her, Bulla and an unknown girl. Steve quickly dyed his hair blonde and covered up the scar. The next day Bulla came over to Koakuma's house. Steve was almost forced to go to the beach with them. Steve watched Bulla win a surfing contest and then they went to eat at a seafood place which he hated so he went to a steakhouse instead. Later he took of his disguise to give Koakuma her present. He later just revealed himself and had a chat about why he left with Bulla (he left to protect her because he is still a fugitive) The next day Bulla left South City which caused Steve to think a lot and return to West City. Back To The Wild West! After he arrives in West City he goes to capsule corp and works out a plan with Bulla and they agree to stay in separate houses. Steve then had to deal with Bulma constantly trying to set him and Bulla up with fake love letters and getting them together at opportune times. They eventually caught on and talked to her about it. Steve later talked to Bulma about it again and Steve decided to give Bulma what she wanted (she wanted Bulla to have kids already). 9 months later they had a baby girl named Jill. Birthday Surprise Later Bulma threw Bulla a surprise birthday party where she reunited with her Ex-boyfriend due to Bulma wanting her to be with him again. Steve tried to convince Bulla not to but she went to go on a date with him but Steve got there first and killed him. When Bulla found out from Vegeta she was and until Steve told her that he was a serial killer and he intended on killing her. To The Center Of Things After the incident Steve moved with Bulla and Jill to Central City and their neighbor annoyed Steve because he was always with Bulla and coming over to talk to her. Steve eventually killed him before he found out that he worked for capsule corp and Bulla and him were assigned to work together. A Royal Feeling Later, Steve toyed with his necklace and eventually went back to West City where it was revealed that he was a prince of the North Saiyan Colonies. Soon after Bulma called her daughter to threaten Steve's freedom. If she doesn't marry the prince that she set her up with then she'll report Steve to the police (because he's a fugitive). Bulma hacked into the police files and found out that the police are searching for him. Bulla decides that it's her turn to protect Steve and went back to Capsule Corp. Steve disagrees with her and he said "I rather be in jail for five years then to have her marry someone that she doesn't love and be miserable for the rest of her life." They raced to Capsule Corp to stop each other. Bulla made it to the wedding ceremony first and was about to marry the prince, until Steve broke in. Bulla decided to end this wedding and knock out the prince, followed by a death beam used by Steve. The both decided to drive to a nightclub then returned home. Trial and Freedom and The Bulma Problem Steve then went to turn himself in and spent 3 weeks in jail awaiting his trial. During his trial many of his old friends came back and testified that he did nothing wrong. With the amount of testimonies the jury had no choice but to declare Steve not guilty. Steve almost close to tears hugged his friends and they told him to hurry on back to his family. A week later, Bulla discovered that her mother, Bulma, has been planning the wedding and setting guys up with Bulla if her and Steve's relationship doesn't work out. This angered Bulla which she started to heavily drink and was later taken to Capsule Corp by Steve, who was explaining to Bulma about why she's feeling this way. While Steve was talking with her mother, Bulla snuck off to the mountains. She was having suicidal thoughts about freezing in the snow. Steve rescued her and was taken back to Capsule Corp. Later, Bulla wanted to return to her house while Steve wanted to stay for a little bit. She decided to let him stay and Bulla returned home. The next morning, Steve returned all finished with his training much to Drake's annoyance. Drake decided to transform into Jill so that he'll get some breast milk from Bulla, but once again his plans were stopped by Steve when he hugged both of them and Drake cried and the real Jill hugged back. Techniques *Flight *ki blasts *Energy wave *Galick gun *Special Beam Cannon *Instantaneous movement *Death beam *Kamehameha *Meteor Rush *Final Flash *Death Ball Transformations *Great Ape *Super Saiyan (achieved after Vegeta and him fought) *Super Saiyan 2 (achieved through constant training and was triggered by Drake) Relationships *Bulla: Steve's wife he cares more about her than anything he even disregards himself as a prince when he talks to her. *Nikad- A student of Steve's he likes to be tough on him because Steve thinks he shows a lot of potential. *Lau- A weird friend of Steve's that always is fighting against himself. *Koakuma- A friend of Steve's that he first stayed with when he was trying to avoid Bulla. Steve and her have an awkward relationship. *Miri- An old Friend of Steve's he forgets about her because they haven't met in so long but he vaguely remembers her. He calls her Lil Sis a lot as they were very close. *Future Bulla- Steve and her get along pretty well she also annoys him a lot more than present Bulla. Gallery Category:Original Character Category:Page made by Steve Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Male Category:Saiyan